Hidden
by XxZacAttackxX
Summary: Things were going great for Gabriella and her new man, that was until her new man introduced her to him. It wasn't meant to happen, but it did and it was only a matter of time before her new man found out. Some secrets are best kept Hidden. NS bout raitin
1. Hidden Trailer

**Bold: V.O  
**

_Italic:Actions_

Underline: Emphasis.

**I was with him**

_A boy's face flashes across the screen_

**We were happy**

_A photo with two people smiling_

**Until the day he introduced me to **_**him.**_

_Gabriella smirking as she shook someone's hand._

**It wasn't supposed to happen**

"_This is so wrong."_

"_But it feels so right, Ella."_

**But it did**

**And it was only a matter of time **

**Before he found out**

"_What the hell Gabriella?"_

"_I can explain!"_

**And some secrets are best kept…**

**Hidden.**

**COMING SOON!**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N-** D/W I haven't forgotten about GMAC but I was sitting in church and this idea just came to me. I know church, I should've been paying more attention to the priest but come on it was 9am and I am not a morning person! (Especially in the summer holidays!). This trailer was so hard to write cuz I didn't want give whose who away cuz that's kind of the plot of the story! so sorry if it doesn't make sense lol! I've started to write the 1st chapter and am almost done but I won't be posting for a while cuz I've done the right thing and gotten a beta reader! Oh and also if anyone does the whole sex scene thingy can ya contact me cuz…yeah I don't do that 


	2. Meeting Matt

The car came to a rolling stop outside the extravagant hotel. I rolled my eyes; I couldn't expect any less from my mother or her company**.** Everything had to be the biggest, most expensive and, of course, the best. The car door swung open to reveal Alfred, or as I call him Alfie; he had hair as white as snow, a pencil thin mustache, and the weirdest posture**.** It looked rather uncomfortable to stand with your shoulders pulled back and you bum tucked in. I stepped out of the car first, straightening out my dress and as I did,out stepped my mother, whose facial expressions never change, and so she was either dead**-**set serious or had that weird business-y smile. I was wearing my favorite silver cocktail dress that landed just above my knee whilst my mother was dressed in a floor**-**length black dress with hair pinned up in an efficient bun.

"Thank-you, Alfie." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair, which was going wild from the wind.

"Yes, thank-you, Alfred, come along**, **Gabriella." I flashed a quick smile in Alfie's direction before I was forced towards the hotel.

"Mother, why do I have to attend this dull thing?" My mother, Maria, shook her head**, **probably getting impatient with my complaining. I had been crabby ever since I had found out I would have to attend this stupid, pointless Christmas party.

"Gabriella, stop whining. You were invited, other young people were invited. So mingle and try to have some fun!" How am I supposed to have fun at a party full of old business people and (no doubt) a few perverts? I don't even know what my mother does**.** All I know is it entails a lot of moving, traveling, money and sometimes being in the public eye, which is never fun.

We made our way up the hard concrete steps, the clicking of our heels echoing, and the sound disappearing into the night. As we entered the ballroom, which had been booked out for the event**,** Maria was immediately swarmed by people needing a word with her. I sighed as I moved further into the room, my eyes scanning it, looking for a familiar face, but no such luck. I saw a vacant seat over by the bar so I made my way across the room before taking a seat. As soon as my bum landed the bartender turned to me.

"When can I get for you?" He had dark brown hair, almost black and emerald green eyes that glittered in the light, for an oldie he sure was hot.

"Uhh, Lemon Lime and Bitters." The bartender nodded his head and a moment later a glass was placed in front of me. I gripped the black straw between my fingers moving it around in the liquid in an attempt to mix the pinky colored liquid with the yellowish one.

"So what is a pretty young lady like you doing at an old person's business party like this?" The bartender asked as an amused smiled made its way onto his face.

"Well you see the woman over there, crowded by people, talking with her hands?" The bartender nodded his head "Well**,** she unfortunately is my mother and insisted I come." The bartender laughed**.** "So mister bartender do you have a name?" He nodded his head.

"I do**.** Declan." He offered me his hand to shake which I gently gripped, smiling at him. "What about you?"

"Gabriella." I gave him a smile before I took another sip of my drink. I felt a presence behind me as Declan turned his attention to someone else.

"What can I get you, mate?" Declan asked as the person moved closer to the bar.

"Just a coke, please." The boy flipped his sandy colored hair out of his blue eyes.

"Not a problem." Declan walked out the back to go grab a bottle of coke because, let's face it, adults wouldn't exactly be ordering it, now would they?

"Is this seat taken?" The boy flashed a smile showing me his perfectly straight white teeth. I shook my head, giving him permission to sit.

"No, go ahead." As he sat down Declan rounded the corner with a glass bottle containing the dark liquid that is coke. He bent down under the bar returning to the surface with a glass before pouring the cool liquid inside and handing it over to the boy next to me.

"So, what's your name?" He asked me as he placed his glass on the wooden bar's surface.

"Gabriella. How about you?"

"Matt." I smiled as I raised the straw to my lips finishing off my drink. "So, Gabriella, what do you do for fun?" Hmm, what do I do for fun? That is a good question.

"Oh, you know the usual. I like to read, write, you know I'm that girl." He shot me a confused glance.

"You're what girl?" He asked. Oh, come on! Does he seriously not know who I am?

"The girl who spends her free time in the library, the one up the back of the room who doesn't say a word unless called upon. Ya know, the girl who doesn't exist." Matt laughed and shook his head, reaching for his glass.

"I find that hard to believe. I mean, look at you." I smiled shyly; I'm not used to getting compliments. Seeing as I'm the girl who primarily doesn't exist I wouldn't have very many friends and even though I spend lunches at a table full of people it isn't as though any of them are my friends. There is only one reason why I sit with them, and one reason only, and that is Sharpay Evans. Sharpay has been my very best friend ever since I met her when I was living in New York, back when my parents were still together. Sharpay moved to Albuquerque four years before I did, we kept in touch via email; you know the drill.

"Really?" I laughed at him a bit**.** "What school do you go to?"

"East High, what about you?" I shook my head and let out a sigh.

"I go to East High, too. You're the basketball captain, you dad**'**s the coach, we're in the same homeroom; we have science, French, English and art together." See, this proves how invisible I am. We see each other all the time yet this dude has no idea who I am!

"Wow, this isn't awkward at all." He stated sarcastically. "Well now I could do one of two things. One- I could lie and say I was testing you to see if you knew me or Two- I could tell the truth and say I had no clue you go to East but I would like you number so we can get to know each other better. Which one would you prefer?" I thought for a second**.**

"I think I'll have to go with option two." I said as I took a pen from my clutch, grabbing the nearest napkin I wrote out my numbers. After Matt stuffed the napkin into his pocket I stood.

"Well, Matt, it was nice talking to you but all I really want to do right now is go home, get out of this dress and into some pajamas and read a good book." He smiled and moved over to where I was standing.

"I guess I'll speak to you soon then?" I nodded my head. He placed a soft kiss on my cheek before handing me my clutch and I went on search of my mother.

Gosh, why did this hall have to be so crowded? I just want to go home and relax, not waste my time walking around this hall. My eyes scanned the crowed, searching for Maria, my ears busy trying to isolate the sound of her voice. I finally spotted her in the far left corner with some tall man. I made my way over to them, only to stop when I realized they were talking about me.

"I'm sure Gabriella will love you."

"Are you sure? I don't want her to think I'm going to take you away form her." Maria let out an agitated sigh.

"By Lord Danny, she's almost 17 not 7!" I decided it was time to make my presence known so I walked up to Maria and Danny nonchalantly.

"Mother, I've been looking for you everywhere and was just wondering do you think Alfie could take me home? I have a bit of homework to do." Maria rolled her eyes muttering something under her breath before she nodded her head in agreement. That was all it took. I was out of that building as fast as you can say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious 10 times, because let's be realistic. There is no way on earth I could make it out of this hotel in these shoes, even if you said it twice. As soon as I stepped out of those big glass doors I immediately spotted Alfie, leaning against the bonnet of the car smoking a cigar.

"Alfie!" I was across the other side of the hotels driveway when he looked up his eyes scanning for the sound of the voice.

"Ahh, Miss Gabriella. What can I do for you?"

"Can you take me home please? I can't stand being at that boring party any longer." Sure Matt was there to talk to but if I stayed we would've talked about everything, leaving nothing else to learn about each other when he actually called. I heard Alfie give a slight chuckle as he pulled his hat off the shiny roof of the fancy black car.

"In ya hop, muffin." I smiled at him. I loved it when he called me muffin, it had been going on for years and I'm not entirely sure how it came about. I don't even remember when Alfie was hired to drive mum everywhere and cater to her every need.

I slid in to the back seat, shutting the door for my self, whilst Alfie remained outside of the car to finish off is cigar. Once he had smoked it to the good part, he slid into the driver's seat before shoving the keys in the ignition and taking me home.

I truly don't understand how anyone could enjoy business Christmas parties and that's only because I for one loath them. Why bother seeing the people you work with before Christmas when I know for a fact my mum only likes her receptionist, Lucile Bolton.

I stared out the tinted windows watching the velvet of the night sky and the shimmering of the diamond stars it really amazed me how something that is so far away could seem so close.

"Miss Gabriella? We're home." I sighed as I got out of the car, making my way up towards the front door. I opened my clutch in search of my keys but wasn't having any luck. And it was even better that Alfie had to return to the party to wait for my mother.

"Oh crap!" I knocked on the window of the door. Hopefully Nanny Nina was there. She is our house maid and had been my nanny when I was younger, but now that I'm all grown up and don't need to be nannied she only has one responsibility and that is the house.

"Who is it?" came a thick accent from behind the door. I have no idea where Nanny Nina is from; it's either Spain or somewhere around there.

"It's me, Nanny Nina. I left my keys in my room. It was an accident, I swear. Do you reckon you could let me in?" I could hear the jingling of keys as she searched through her gigantic collection to find the correct one. I sighed in relief when the door swung open allowing me to step into my house. I headed straight for the stairs, running up them I headed for my room. I couldn't wait to get of these shoes and this stupid little cocktail dress. I quickly changed into my pajamas, and then I hopped into bed grabbing the book that had enthralled me, _At first sight_ by Nicholas Sparks. You know the dude who wrote _the notebook_ and _a walk to remember_. As I was just getting into the mood of the book, becoming captivated by the characters and their lives, I was interrupted by the shrill and incessant ringing of my mobile phone that was placed on my bedside table. I continued to read whilst my hand searched every inch of the table top before I finally got hold of it curling my fingers around it I read the caller ID

_Unknown._ Well,that's helpful, I get fricken caller ID expecting it to work but, no, every call I get is unknown, even Sharpay's number is anonymous. I decided to be nice this time and answer it just incase it was Sharpay.

"Hello?" I waited for a response but the line just went dead. I shook my head placing it back on the table before bringing the book back up to eye level, but once again I was interrupted.

"Hello?" I said through gritted teeth. "Don't hang up on me this time, Shar, I'm trying to read."

"Umm...It's Matt." Oh God, great now I feel embarrassed. First it was awkward now I'm embarrassed. God**,** Gabriella, learn to control your temper! I let out a nervous chuckle**.**

"Oh, Matt, hi, sorry I thought you were someone else." I heard him let our throaty chuckle down the other end of the line.

"I could tell. Okay this call isn't meant to make me sound desperate, needy or anything of that nature but I had to call and hear your voice again." I giggled as a blush crept up over my cheeks. Oh thank God he can't see me right now. "But I also called for another reason."

"And what might that be?"

"To ask if you and two of your friends would like to accompany me and two of my friends to a party on Saturday night next week?" My goodness a party with people my age! I nodded my head enthusiastically forgetting for a second that we were on the phone and not face to face. "So what do you say**, **Gabs?"

"We'd love to!"

"Good! Great! Well I'd better go now and let you read. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I smiled.

"Yeah see you." I hung up the phone before falling back on to my soft fluffy pillows with a stupid smile plastered on my face. I could hardly wait for Saturday but whom else, besides Shar, was I going to bring?

* * *

**A/N- I promised myself i wouldn't start another story until Give me a Chance was done but the first chapter of this was written and proof read by my beta reader Ms. xxCarrie-Annxx so i thought why not post it now? I will post the next chapter of GMAC but it's proving alot harder than i thought it would hehe i guess cuz i'm to busy thinking about this one. So summer's nearly over so that means less free time but hey i can always do homework on the bus to school. And i bet your all thinking who the heck is Matt? well he is just one of the many twists in this plot! Oh an seriously if any one does the whole sec scene stuff PLEASE contact me cuz sum 1 asked 4 details last tym and i don't do that...i think my email is on my profile if not message me or leave it in the review and ill send it to you cuz they asked and it's my job to deliver. Anyway- This is kinda just the warm up/intro chap so bare with me! Anywho! Tell me what you think by clicking the fancy button! (A.K.A Review button)  
**

**XxPeace OutxX**

**Lizz  
**


	3. Those Blue Eyes

I clamped the pillow down tighter over my ears, trying to block out the strident, unending beep from my alarm clock. My hand flopped around my bed side table searching for the little black box of pure annoyingness. My hand soon collided with the solid thick frame of said-evil, before I picked it up and threw it at my wall, silencing its noise immediately. I have a thing against alarm clocks**;** that one there has to have been my 11th this month. Who on earth invents an alarm clock where the snooze button, the most loved button by teenagers, doesn't work? Well maybe my rage had something to do with the broken button, but who invents those things in general! I threw my comforter off of my body before I made my way over to my walk**-**in wardrobe, there's no sense in trying to get anymore sleep, for I'm already up.

If I had to pick the one thing I hated most about school it would be picking out what to wear. When you have all those snobby, rude, slutty cheerleaders watching and judging you 24/7, how can you not feel intimidated? After a gigantic inner debate I settled on a pair of simple dark washed jeans and a white lose hanging top with a thin gold belt placed loosely around my middle, finishing the look off with a pair of black peep toe heels.

I was a little worried about today. Would Matt come over and say hi, or, once he realizes how much of a geek I am, just totally blow me off? I glanced at the mirror as I ran a brush through my long curls. I threw the brush on my bed and grabbed my book bag, which sat on the rocking chair in the corner of my room.

"What's the time?" I muttered under my breath as I grabbed the alarm clock from the floor. A black screen, great! I'm really regretting throwing it at that wall. Luckily I have my phone. That's the reason why I won't use my phone as my alarm; I'm scared I'll throw it and break it. I hurried down the stairs as I check the time on my phone. 8:15. I have fifteen minutes to get to school. As I stood at the base of the stairs trying to get everything in order Alfie appeared next to me.

"Are you ready, muffin?" I nodded my head as he handed me a croissant.

"Yep, let's roll." I stuffed the pointy end of the croissant into my mouth as we stepped out into the chilly morning air. Alfie had offered to give me a lift to school this morning seeing as my car was in the shop for a routine check up. I sat in the back of the car picking at the croissant Alfie had handed me minutes before, my stomach still in knots about this morning. I sat there mindlessly staring out the window, watching the trees mash into one great blur as my brain tried to separate the images from one another. I was so busy fretting over the whole, will Matt talk to me when he finds out how big of a nobody I am, situation that I didn't even notice the car stop and Alfie open my door.

"Miss Montez, we've reached our destination." I looked up to see Alfie's kind, green eyes and his smiling face, waiting for me to exit the car. He was always so proper and had perfect decorum. I whispered thanks as I stepped from the sleek black car before grabbing my bag and making my way towards East High's entrance as the sound of the engine faded into the distance. I stopped besides the fountain that was placed in the center of the quadrangle, staring up the giant red E that was mounted on top of the school.

What can I say about East High? Enthusiastic is a good start. This school is very energetic about and dedicated to, basketball. The halls are decked out in red and white, the colors of the one and only Wildcats. Here at East, we're all about extra curricular activities, there's the dram club, Scholastic Decathlon, Basketball, baseball, football, soccer, track & field and even a Golf team, Golf! How ridiculous.

I took steady paces down the corridor, which was crowded with students, my one and only aim; make it to my locker without talking to anyone. So far so good, I figured out the avoiding stranger's technique a while back, and it's simple. Don't make eye contact. Follow that one rule and you'll be fine. As I reached my locker I was a little surprised to see Kelsi standing at my locker along with Sharpay. As I approached them I could hear the hurried, hushed whispers, their conversation going back and forth between the two girls who seemed to be in disagreement about something.

"Umm…Hi, guys?" As I made my presence known their mouths shut, putting an end to the hurried chatter.

"Oh, hey, Gabs!" Sharpay greeted as she moved to her left allowing me access to my locker. I stepped forward spinning the dial before moving the door and grabbing all my necessary books.

"So what can I do for you two ladies?" I asked as I shut my locker before turning and leaning up against it. Kelsi and Sharpay moved in closer, standing almost directly in front of me.

"We just want to know if it's true," Kelsi replied in a sweetly soft voice.

"If what is true?" This was when Sharpay stepped in. Sharpay Tiffany Evans, I love her; however, you can't help but wonder how she has all this time on her hands. She's captain of the drama club and is currently organizing a musical, yet she still manages to make time for gossip, and, even though we've been friends for years, never once has she told me who her sources are, and whoever they are, they sound iffy; althoughthey have proven to be extremely reliable.

"The thing with Matt?" Whoa, hold up. I hadn't told anyone about it and I doubt Matt would, and, seeing as we were the only two people from East High at the party,how would anyone else know?

"Sharpay, I have no idea what you are talking about." Sharpay raised one eyebrow as I inwardly cursed because heading this way was none other than the man of the moment, Matt himself. Fuck. My eyes were stationed on him as he stopped down the hallway to meet up with a few of his teammates and I'm pretty sure as I stood there watching him Sharpay was watching me.

"No idea my ass, Montez. What happened?" My eyes were still locked on Matt's figure that was a good distance down the hall. Should I just tell them or should I wait until he speaks to me? I reluctantly tore my eyes away from him and turned to Sharpay.

"Shar, it was nothing big, we just talked is all." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"My sources say otherwise." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Your sources aren't always right**,** you know." She opened her mouth and gasped, obviously pretending to be offended.

"I'll have you know that 99.9% of the time they are." She shook her head and pointed down the hall.

"And if they are wrong, why is he heading in your direction?" Oh fuck! He is going to speak to me! What do I say? What if I stumble over all my words and look like a fool? My gosh what if he's not even coming to see me and then I walk over to him and embarrass myself? No Gabriella, pull yourself together, you let him make the first move. Luckily**,** he was coming towards me.

"Hey, Gabriella." Sharpay and Kelsi had moved out of the way so I was standing within a foot of him.

"Umm, hey, Matt." My goodness, why am I so nervous? It wasn't like this when he called or when we spoke at that God-awful party**, **and so why now? Maybe it's because now that we are in school we have the entire student body present and watching because Matt is like their god.

"I just wanted to know if we're all set for Saturday." I nodded my head; of course I'm going to go! If a guy this hot asks you somewhere it's only right to say yes.

"Uhh, yeah, yes! We will totally meet you there just call me later with the address and deats." He smiled and winked in my direction before making his way down the corridor towards his homeroom, which, coincidentally, was mine. When Sharpay was sure he was out of ear**-**shot, she spun around to face me**,** her mouth open a fraction**.** I guess that was her confirmation.

"Gabriella! Where are we going?" I sighed. No use keeping it from them both now.

"Nowhere special, just to a party with Matt and some of his friends." The next thing I knew, I was being dragged down the corridor heading towards homeroom with Sharpay and Kelsi rambling on about outfit choices.

* * *

Today has been hectic. People continuously asking me questions about the 'Matt rumor', who knew small gossip like this would get around the whole school in basically eighty minutes. By the time period one had finished, which lucky for me was History, almost everybody had heard something about Matt and me. I don't see the big deal, we haven't even gone anywhere yet, all people know is that we're meeting up at a party. But, then again, gossip is like a game of Chinese Whispers, it starts off simple, but, as it moves further away from its origin, it gets muddled and swapped and by the end is a completely new story.

I dragged my feet as my locker came into view, period three, which was math, had just finished, and I am beyond no doubt, relieved that I have period four free so I can go sign myself out and head home. I once again spun the dial on my lock, much like I did this morning, pulling it open to reveal the bomb that is my locker. Now, I am a generally neat person but when it comes to my locker it's a different story. I am always in such a rush or always so busy that I never have time to properly place my folders and books tidily on the shelf. As I threw my math book into my locker, my eyes scanned the spines of the other books, searching for the ones I needed for homework. I slowly dragged my English book and science book out whilst I let my mind wander.

After slamming my locker shut, I made my way towards the office getting ready to sign myself out. Right now I am feeling oddly tired, I didn't even stay up all that late last night. I reached the little gray book that sat on a stand off to the right of the room. I placed the pen gently on the wood of the stand before I turned around to see Mrs. Burns. She was the nicest lady; she knew almost everyone's names and always had a friendly smile on her face.

"See you tomorrow, Gabriella." She said as I passed her desk.

"Yeah. See ya, Mrs. Burns." I smiled and waved before I headed for the parking lot. I made my way down the long, white, empty corridors, the sounds of my shoes bouncing and echoing off the walls. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text message to Alfie asking him if he could pick me up seeing as he dropped me off this morning. As I stepped outside, I immediately put my phone away; it's this slide phone with an annoyingly shiny screen so when in sunlight it reflects almost everything, making the screen impossible to see.

I ran down the steps, skipping a few here and there, before I pulled out my iPod. Shoving one ear phone in my ear, I began to walk to the edge of the curb so Alfie could easily spot me. I stood there humming along to the song that was currently playing; I was so engrossed in the song I didn't even notice a car pull up right in front of me. I pulled out my ear phones and shut off my iPod. I then lifted my head from observing a trail of ants to see a massive black four**-**wheel drive sitting there, engine running and music blaring; it was my type of music, too. If you let my iPod continue, the song I could hear from the mysterious car just happened to be next on my list.

My eyes trailed down the cars body from its shiny silver grill, massive hood to its Los Angeles number plate. Its windows were tinted allowing the driver only to see out and no passing people to see in. I could see my reflection in the door**. **Boy, my hair is a mess.

I stood there fixing up the last of my hair before I went back to checking out the massive car in front of me. My eyes landed back on the window to the driver's side. I could see the silhouette of someone moving about inside before the window began to slowly roll down

"Are you alright?" Came a deep voice from in front of me. My eyes flicked up**. **I didn't take much notice at the man sitting behind the wheel, that was, until the window revealed his insanely blue eyes. I couldn't look away, it's like they where magnets and I was the metal, with the angle the sun was hitting them, made it look like he had flecks of glitter placed in his eyes. I stood there, unable to move, unable to eyes locked on his and his locked on mine.

* * *

**A/N- The day i go to upload the FF stops working for like 5 whole days! i dont actually know if it was that long but it felt like 4eva! Anywhoo! I have news, there is a trailer for this story on youtube ----- .com/watch?v=9x9UHkjM6YM -------- if that thingo doesn't work ill post the link in check it out, it took me forever! lol. Its been up 4 a while but i only git this chap bak from my betareader a few days ago, ya know, school gets hectic! anyway, R&R!**

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL**

**HIT ME, DOWN BELOW!**


End file.
